


Nothing Suits Him Like A Suit

by readergirl37



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, can be in any context or au, elejah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl37/pseuds/readergirl37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena loses her phone and Elijah helps her find it. After he listens to her ringtone for him, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Suits Him Like A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Inspired by this amazing youtube video called: nothing suits him like a suit {crack!vid + a little elejah}. Go check it out, it's awesome.

“Elijah?” Elena asks, moving things on the coffee table and the pillows on the couch.

“Yes?” He answers, looking at her.

“Can you call me?” She asks.

“Sure. Did you lose your phone?” He inquires and dials her number.

“I swear it hides itself, Elijah. I might ask Bonnie to take a look at it. When I find it.” She informs him and he hears a song he’s never heard before.

_“What would you do if you had to choose_   
_Between your suits and a pot of gold? Suits._

_What would you say_

_If you gave your suits away_

_In return you'd never grow old? Suits._

_What would you pick_

_One million chicks_

_Or a single three-piece suit? It's moot._

_What if world peace_

_Were within your reach... Abbadabada I'm gonna stop you right there. It's suits. Come on, Lily. Get your head outta your ass._

_Two... Three... Four!_

_Girls will go and girls will come_

_But there's only one absolute_

_Every bro on the go needs to know_

_That there's no accepted substitute_

_I'm sorry suits, let's make amends_

_My Sunday best are my best friends_

_Send casual Friday down the laundry chute_

_'Cuz nothing suits the undisputed oft-saluted suitor of repute_

_Like a... wait for it..._

_Suit!”_

He locates it with the first line, but listens to the ringtone she has for him. He hands it to her when the song ends.

“What song is that?” He asks, with an amused look.

“It’s from a show called How I Met Your Mother. The song is called Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit.” She tells him as his grin grows wider.

“And you thought of me?” He asks and she nods.

“It’s been your ringtone pretty much since I met you.” She mutters and he kisses her right there in the living room.

 

 


End file.
